pokemon_remixedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum (Remixed)
Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main protagonist of Pokemon Remixed, much like his role in the actual anime. He is a starting trainer from Pallet Town, who wants to become the very best- all in the hopes of meeting his father. Appearance Ash has black hair that's a tad longer than his anime counterpart, and spikes downwards a bit. His eyes are brown, and are a slightly altered version of his BW/XY eye design. He has tan skin with a few scars on his forearms, which he received from fending off an Ursaring. His most notable physical feature, however, are the small zigzag marks underneath his eyes. He wears a cap similar to his OS cap, with different colors: the white part has turned black (AG-DP) and has a white brim (XY). He also wears a t-shirt designed after his DP shirt, underneath a blue jacket with a white collar (OS), white stripe along the zipper (XY), and black sleeves (AG) with red trims. His pants consist of blue jeans with lighter blue, rolled-up trims (OS+DP), and he wears red shoes with a white stripe and soles, and black tops. Lastly, he wears blue gloves with black cuffs. Personality Ash is mostly as he is in the anime: a good-hearted boy with an endless appetite for both food AND adventure. Even when he wants to train, he'll stop what he's doing if someone's in trouble. This incarnation of Ash, however, is a bit more snarky and quick-witted. He'll often reply with sarcastic remarks if either he's irritated, or the comment said to him is incredibly obvious and/or ridiculous. He's also a bit more irritable, as evidenced by his annoyance by Team Rocket's persistence. He shares a form of rivalry with his younger brother, Tai, which is typical of brothers. However, there seems to be something more to this rivalry, at least on Ash's part. Unlike in the anime, this incarnation of Ash isn't oblivious towards romance- in fact, much like his Electric Tale of Pikachu counterpart, he has an obvious crush on Daisy Oak. Once she enters the scene, he'll start to stutter and blush. In addition, he refers to her using honorifics such as "Daisy-san". Abilities Ash possesses inhuman strength and durability, being able to take on things much larger than himself without so much as a scratch- save for one instance against an Ursaring, which left him with scars on his arms. In addition, at full running speed, he can keep up with the likes of Rapidash- however, to do this, he needs to run with his arms back (as this makes him aerodynamic). His strong point in battle is his ability to think outside of the box, and come up with unorthodox strategies- which will inevitably earn him the title of "Ash the Wildcard" (Japanese: Wildcard Satoshi). Weaknesses Ash can be provoked into acting recklessly, such as when someone hurts his loved ones, or if his father is bad-mouthed. Also, if he goes too long without eating when he's hungry, he'll start to get weaker. Relationships * Tai Ketchum: While he loves his brother, he seems to harbor some kind of resentment towards him at times. * Delia Ketchum: He loves his mother dearly, but is often embarrassed by her... not just because of "mommy" stuff, but also because she gets a lot of attention from single guys. However, he does appreciate her. * Daisy Oak: She is Ash's longtime crush. He does his very best to impress her, often blushing madly in the process. This seems to stem from more than just her good looks, however, as she used to comfort him as a child, whenever he was bullied. * Gary Oak: These two detest each other to the point of getting into fist fights... while Ash almost always comes out the winner, Gary often responds with a snide remark that leaves the victory hollow. * Professor Oak: Ash respects Professor Oak greatly, though he is a tiny bit annoyed by the constant "poems" he comes up with. Category:Characters Category:Ketchum Family